


Requited

by FANTASTAR



Series: Soul Eater is Rated R [1]
Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: Everything is requited, no matter what.Grim x Collin





	Requited

“I love you... I love you...” Collin murmured occasionally in the nape of Grim’s neck, continuing to move on top of the other boy. Grim, who was lying on the bed, tightens his grip on Collin’s waist and grinds up every so often with a grunt, not once responding to the blond. 

“Grim... hah... I...” Two warm hands grasp his face and pulls Grim in for a kiss. The reaper doesn’t reciprocate the kiss with anything more than a harsher thrust upward. Collin keeps his buckling knees on the bed. Saliva had accidentally dripped from the sudden action, yet Collin ensues the messy kiss. 

Under the blanket, the two moved more hastily, muffled by the kiss Collin had enforced. Although Collin’s eyes were shut tearfully, yet lovingly, Grim’s own visible one gazed below, viewing what little sight he could underneath the blanket. It was a wet and sticky one, for sure. 

“Grim...”

His hips snapped up once more and Collin’s breath hitches. 

“G-Grim...”

Another thrust, followed by a growl.

“Hn... Grim... I—“

It was a series of thrusts. Constant movement inside and out. Cum slopping all over. It became more harsher, more impatient. A tear fell, but nothing more.

“Hah! Grim! Oh, Grim! It— ah! It feels s-so good! Grim!” Collin’s stomach twisted and knotted. He could feel his climax rising. He could have been drooling for all he knew. He was no captain anymore under the blanket, on top of the man. He was undone. Vulnerable. Loving.

Grim’s hips shuddered and the reaper winced as he came inside of Collin. Collin gasps shakily and it does not take much to jerk his own twitching member, cumming along with his lover. His moaning carried over into Grim’s awaiting ears. It vibrated over the walls. He was so undone.

“I... love you,” the meister gasps, melting on top of Grim and embracing the calming heartbeat that was the shinigami’s.

Grim wraps his arms around Collin and pecks the male’s forehead. Then down his cheek. His lips.

“I love you too...” he finally reciprocates.


End file.
